


Maybe

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Submissive Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was something glorious in this, Qui-Gon mused, although he was never quite sure what.





	Maybe

There was something glorious in this, Qui-Gon mused, although he was never quite sure what.

Maybe it’s the ache in his jaw whilst the thick girth of a cock stretches his jaw wide. Maybe it was the way he chokes, pushing his head down to swallow the cock entirely, nose buried in pubes. 

Maybe it was the blissful sounds coming from his padawan, a sinful symphony of sounds, sounds that have Qui-Gon rutting against the air, eager for friction.

Or maybe, maybe it was the way he’d be ripped off of the cock, hands buried in his hair, and the cock would be jerked off in front of him while he desperately tried to mouth at the head. Qui-Gon didn’t quite know, but he knew one thing; he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Find me over on at submissivequi-gon  
> https://submissivequi-gon.tumblr.com/


End file.
